Gone Forever
by xXxUchiha DaisyxXx
Summary: After Itachi died, Sasuke's never been the same. Suicide attempts, cutting, nothing will bring him close to his dead lover. Naruto knowing about their relationship and liking Hinata, tries to comfort Sasuke and helps him through this hard time. ItaSasu


After Itachi died, Sasuke's never been the same. Suicide attempts, cutting, nothing will bring him close to his dead lover. Naruto knowing about their relationship and liking Hinata, comforts Sasuke and helps him through this hard time.

Warnings- yaoi, cutting, incest, depression, self-inflicted injuries, and other stuff.....

Disclaimer- If I owned Naruto, Itachi would not have died and then he and Sasuke would be together, Naruto and my bff Maria would be together, Sasori would not have died and he would be with Deidara and there would be lots and lots of drooling yaoi!!

Chapter 1

Shakily gasping for breath, Sasuke pulled away the pocket knife that was against his skin.

The blood flowing from the numerous self-inflicted wounds that were present on his thigh, and now his wrists.

_'Dammit Itachi. Why'd the stupid fucker go and kill you?! I miss you...so, so....so, much..'_ Sasuke thought, tears gradually pouring on his doll-like skin, running his eyeliner, giving him a look of a fallen angel.

He bit his lip, when _he _died. It was storming, the thunder and lightening the same, like on the fateful day.

_'Otouto, don't cry.'_

Sasuke sobbed, remembering his older brother's last words.

It really hurt to lose someone so close to him, someone who was always there and now, when he needed that person the most, he was gone.

He was _Gone Forever_. No matter what he did, no matter how many suicide attempts he made, no matter how many therapists he talked to, he couldn't bring back the dead.

_'It's okay, Otouto. I'll always be with you, so you have to be strong and not cry so much. It doesn't fit you, being so sad.'_

Sasuke continued to sob as his vision blurred slightly. He walked over to his bed and laid down, covering his white satin pillows in depressed cries and black tears.

Naruto ran to the Uchiha complex, having as sense that Sasuke was trying to kill himself. _Again._

Not even bothering to knock, and fully knowing about Sasuke's attempts, he ran straight into the room of the recently deceased Uchiha.

Sasuke turned as he heard the familiar steps of someone coming.

_'I will always be here for you.'_

Sasuke cried harder, remembering all too well of that day when Itachi had died right before his eyes, to save his weakling of a brother.

_'Aniki!! P-please don't l-leave me!' Sasuke sobbed, bringing Itachi's head on his lap._

_Sirens buzzed around him, but the only thing he seemed to notice were the older Uchiha's shaky and unlabored._

_'It's okay, Otouto. I'll always be with you, so you have to be strong and not cry so much. It doesn't fit you, being so sad.' Itachi tried to smile, tried to comfort his little brother, knowing he wouldn't make it._

_'Why? Why did you s-save me? I c-could've just d-died from the bullet. Then... T-then you wouldn't h-have to g-get shot!' Sasuke cried into Itachi's long, inky hair._

_'Remember that I will always love you, no matter what.' Itachi said, breathing becoming harder as he wanted to stay with his lover as long as he could._

_'I love you soo much too, aniki.' Sasuke said, quietly, rubbing his eyes, making them black from the eyes liner he always put on before he and his elder brother went out anywhere._

_'I will always be here for you.' Itachi said, his breathing becoming really soft and hard, and more of gasps then real breaths. _

_Sasuke's eye widened. His brother, his lover, his best friend... was **dying**. And there was nothing he could do about it._

_'Please don't leave me!! Aniki.. I love you! Please don't leave me!' Sasuke cried, looking at Itachi's dying form._

_'Sasuke, I wouldn't hate you if you killed yourself after this. But just remember that if you do, you would miss out on loving someone new and someone else and all of life's simple pleasures.' Itachi said, trying to best to lean up and kiss his younger brother's lips, before kissing his tears away._

_Sasuke cried harder. lI love you. I will always love you no matter how far we are away from each other. No matter what. I will always love everything about you and I will always love you. I'll miss you, so don't go!!' Sasuke said, rambling on and on to Itachi to not leave him. **Pleading** him not to. _

_'Otouto, don't cry. I love you too.l Itachi said, his breathing hitched as he let out his last breath, his eyes glassing over._

_Sasuke cried and cried. Nothing in the world ever looked the same again. It seemed as if the whole world had gone on and lived happily as if a boy's brother, lover, and the only one he could fully trust had just got a fatal bullet wound, killing him._

Naruto remembered that day as well.

It was the same day that Sasuke locked himself in his brother's room, looking at his brother's stuff, crying, cutting himself, and going insane.

He remembered that Sasuke had thought that his brother was off in a mission and wouldn't be back for days.

Sasuke was in denial until Naruto slapped him out of it and told him what really happened.

It was also the same day that Naruto had learned about Itachi's and Sasuke's relationship and how close they really were.

Sasuke heard someone gasp, shake their head, and go inside the bathroom for towels. "Aniki?"

Naruto heard Sasuke ask for Itachi. He shook his head, hearing Sasuke cry.

Even after all these weeks, Sasuke was still hurting even worse then he had on the first day.

"It's me, Naruto." A voice from the bathroom said, making Sasuke sob even more.

"He's gone... He's gone.... He's gone... He's gone away from me.... He's never coming back.." Sasuke said, going insane from not hearing his brother's comforting words, not feeling the kisses Itachi gave him to wipe away his tears, not feeling Itachi's touches.

"I'm really going to kill myself. I can't take this pain and hurt anymore. I miss him too much." Sasuke said, his voice gruff and dry from sobbing much too much for a boy of his age, or for anyone that matter.

Naruto shook his head. "You always say that, you try to, and then you can't because Itachi said that he wouldn't like that.

Naruto came back inside the room of death and started to clean Sasuke's wounds, making him wince.

"I wish to die so I could be with him. You don't know how it is to lose someone that you loved with your whole heart. It hearts, like the world could never be happy, like nothing ever seems right and it all seems like out of place." Sasuke said, finally managing to get a grip on reality as it stuck him once again that Itachi was indeed dead.

Sasuke started to cry again.

Naruto finished up and sensing that the raven-haired boy needed him, he put his arms around the boy and let Sasuke cry into his shirt.

"I just-just miss him so much!!" Sasuke repeated over and over about a thousand times to the blonde.

Naruto pulled away for a moment, looked for Sasuke's ipod and plugging it on to listen to some music.

Sasuke always calmed down to the music that reminded him of Itachi.

After pressing the play button, Naruto laid down on Itachi's bed, wrapping his hands around the young raven.

I miss you by Blink 182 came on.

(.com/watch?v=3HHEu3QfqnQ)

**(I miss you, I miss you)  
Hello there, the angel from my nightmare  
The shadow in the background of the morgue  
The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley  
We can live like Jack and Sally if we want  
Where you can always find me  
We'll have Halloween on Christmas  
And in the night we'll wish this never ends  
We'll wish this never ends**

**(I miss you, I miss you)  
(I miss you, I miss you)**

**Where are you and I'm so sorry  
I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight  
I need somebody and always  
This sick strange darkness  
Comes creeping on so haunting every time  
And as I stared I counted  
Webs from all the spiders  
Catching things and eating their insides  
Like indecision to call you  
and hear your voice of treason  
Will you come home and stop this pain tonight  
Stop this pain tonight**

**Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you)  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you)**

**  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you)  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you)**

**  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you)  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you)**

**(I miss you, I miss you) **

**(I miss you, I miss you) **

**(I miss you, I miss you) **

**(I miss you, I miss you) **

Sasuke cried harder; this was Itachi's favorite song.

_'Aniki?'_

_'Hmm?' Came the content and slightly sleepy response._

_'Why do you like this song so much? It's really sad and sort of depressing.' _

_Itachi chuckled. 'Because it's cute. Yeah, it's depressing, but we all need bad once in a while to make the good seem good and not just another stupid thing in our life. Plus I like the melody. Other then that, I don't know why I like this song. Although, it's my favorite.'_

_Sasuke nodded and then kissed the older Uchiha. 'You can be deep sometimes, nii-san.'_

_Itachi chuckled and sleepily wrapped his hands around his younger brother and before long, they both fell asleep peacefully._

Sasuke finally stopped crying, after a few songs, by falling asleep.

Naruto wanted to sleep as well, but he wanted to fix up this place-because there was blood literally everywhere.

Getting up slowly as not to wake said sleeping raven, Naruto got up just as his favorite song came on from the ipod.

**I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.**

**  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again.**

**What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.**

**She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
That's where she lies, broken inside.**

**  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.**

Naruto watched the younger male search for the missing warmth before giving up and just cuddling with a pillow, and sighed contenly.

_**'For someone who has gotten his heart broken in ways most couldn't comprehend, and who, just for the millionth time, cried his self to sleep since the accident, he can look happy, even when he doesn't know it.'**_ Naruto thought, sadly but happy that at least Sasuke isn't always so sad and depressed.

**Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.**

**Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.**

**She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
That's where she lies, broken inside.**

**  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.**

Naruto stretched and rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes.

He always felt like crying from this song.

**Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.**

**  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.**

**  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.**

**  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah,oh**

**She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
That's where she lies, broken inside.**

**  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.**

**She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh...  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh... **

Naruto walked out of Itachi's room, where Sasuke was now sleeping, and walked into the kitchen to straighten up.

What he saw in the kitchen horrified him more then the first day that he saw Sasuke attempt suicide.

There was literally 10 to 20 bottle of meds strewn across the counters, most of which were half empty, just opened, empty, or knocked over.

Blood-crusted kitchen knives, cutting knives, pocket knives, and anything else sharp like razor blades and such, were piled up in the kitchen sink.

There was bloody water covering some of the floor, along with just blood in general on the walls; there was lots of alcohol the was spread out amongst the horrid sight

There was other things that screamed out SUICIDAL!!, but they were the most obvious.

Naruto almost cried as he saw the crumpled up papers, blood stained, by the trash can.

He walked over to it and picked one of them up.

It read:

Naruto-

You've been my best friend for as long as I can remember, and I'm sorry that I have to leave you. I can't take not being with Itachi. It's just too painful for me. I hope that you will attend my funeral and that you know that you were like a brother to me. I love you, dobe and I hope that one day you'll marry that Hyuuga that I know you love. She also likes you, by the way.

Gone with love,

~Sasuke~

Naruto let a few tears drop.

Why'd the stupid lunatic go and kill Itachi?

If he didn't do that, then Itachi wouldn't have been dead and Sasuke wouldn't have to put up with being miserable, suicidal, depressed, and everything else.

--

Well, like it or not, I'm ending it here!

I know, I know, this was a little too dark and sad. I just felt the need to step out of my bubble and try something new. I really like it though, even if it's angsty. Anyway, how'd you like it?!!?!?!!??

Review please-ness!!

^__^


End file.
